frosted summer
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: when freeye is chosen to be a guardian she dosen't want to that is until she see's jack frost and when jck see's her something new blooms but pitch is back and he knows with her fire sun and summer he could be the strongest man in the world so he gonna do anything to kidnap her and once he does he gonna suck all her power out of her. can jack save her before it's late.will she live


Frosted summer a rise of the guardians story

Little note:

If you have read midnight fire then freeye fireneze the girl who has a crush on harry potter will also be in this story. She is basically a mixture of jack/bunny/north/tooth and you will find out how later on in the story as well as finding out what she's like, what she protects and what she's a guardian of so read on. Freeye also knew about true so when they meet again tht's why freeye screams when she see's who's became imortal when she got caught in a fire and she died in it so the moon made her a guardian.

Waterlillies I LOVE JACK FROST

Chapter one two years after pitch was defeated Freeye was born 400 years ago.

**Freeye's thoughts (past/present thought's)**

**(Past)I've been alive for four hundred years now and bringing summer, raising the sun, lighting people's fires, making the weather boiling on a summer's day and making a beautiful sunset is okay but it doesn't give you anyone to share your feelings and thoughts with or the moment when kids wake up realising that their mothers will allow them to go to the beach because it's a boiling hot day. And frankly I've started to wonder what would life be like if I had a friend and I was just beginning to think that it would be great until I saw two best friends fighting over the last kiddie surfboard on the beach then I thought different. Alright they don't have to be my friends they just have to be able to actually LISTEN to me and hear my opinion on things and that's one of the stuff my old school friends didn't do they never listened which is the reason they were wondering why I wasn't at school two days after I died in the fire which was very tragic.(present 5 months later) I seriously wonder who brought all the stuff I bring before I was chosen to and that was a very long time ago because I don't need to worry about that anymore because it's my job and I'm a guardian. Oh you want to find out how I became one and want happens when you're a guardian... alright I'll tell but let's skip the re-born bit coz i don't want to talk about it.**

**Freeye's P.O.V**

It was summer but i realised that i'd again be spending it alone because all of the kids enjoy what i bring but they don't see me, i have no friends and i know nobody who likes watching the kids playing on the beach(note:or did i). 3 weeks passed and i'm already getting bored by something that usally makes me happy. Anyway you can't really expect me not to be bored after watching the same thing over and over again for 400 years, with no-one to laugh with when someone falls over on a surfboard,when you see a child learing to swim or playing splash in the sea*sigh* what can a single girl do i really don't know.i was just about to put the sun to sleep when i saw i big bright light shine across the sky and suddenly i saw a boy about 14(my age) skating barefooted on ice,a 6ft tall bunny with an australian accent and a half humminbird and half human some minis of her.

**Meanwhile at the north pole(there's also someone with bunny tooth sandy north and jack called true aqua who is freeye's twin sister although she has blue hair with light blue highlights and eyes as blue as her hair with ocean waves in them) sandy is not there as he was ill**

North was sitting in his workshop listening to toothiana whining about how she was just about to grab a tooth when he signaled out the beacon.

"just tell us why we're here"inturrupted a very frustrated bunny.

"yeah why are we here. If pitch isn't back and the children are still believing what more is there that makes you set the beacon out"asked jack confused.

"you know we need help with protecting the children since pitch is stronger so we asked the man in the moon what we should do and he decided we needed a new guardian and he's found one."explained north

"REALLY"exclaimed everyone while bunny muttered "please not let it be the one i think it is" (the person he thinks is freeye fireneze).

"shut up bunny i think it would be great if we had a new guardian especially a girl who i can talk make up with" argued a excited tooth.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO"shouted jack "we're about to find out who it is"

Just at that moment the floor started glowing and everyone gazed at the ice crystel the had lifted up from it. Eventually it stopped moving and a name was carved in it suddenly true screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"what's wrong true"asked tooth.

"oi bunny look at the crystal" laughed jack knowing who it was by the name.

"what the bloody hell do you want me to look at the cry...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh no it's it's her!"exclaimed bunny he also reconised the name.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!"shouted tooth deseraptly.

"we're talking about you won't believe it ... FREEYE FIRENEZE" exclaimed jack.

"yeah and i HATE her" said bunny despratly hoping the man in the moon was only playing about.

"so if only bunny hates her then why did true scream" asked toothiana confusedly.

"that i do..."jack was going to say before true interrupted him.

"shush jack this story is going to be long..." began true.

**True's P.O.V(story from 414 years ago so when true and freeye were born as human)**

I was just lying in my cot and i thought i was an only child until i heard a baby crying and it wasn't me so i looked to my right side and i saw a black haired baby beside me yes jack we were both born with hair and i wondered if it was my cousin or something bunny stop screaming at the moon he's not playing about. Huh boys never NEVER NEVER know when something is true anyway back to the story. Okay where was i oh yes then our mum who had beautiful long black hair (oh yeah i also had black hair except mine is shorter then her's) picked us up and said to me particuly because i was born first "Baby girl this is your sister she was born an hour after you" obviously i had no idea what she was talking about but i only knew that she said that i had a sister but who cares after that she was deciding what to call us and she said she wanted us to be truly free coz she wasn't anyway she was thinking of a name when suddenly an idea popped into her head and she said "since you two are going to be truly free how about we call you true and freeye true and freeye light-shine" jack stop laughing at my surname... toothiana you didn't have to hit him either. Anyway as we were growing up we really tricked mum and dad you stupid boy jack because we looked identical so they could never tell us apart duh boys are really dumb aren't they tooth thank you for agreeing with me now bunny jack can i please finish thank you okay um... oh yeah when we were 10 our mother decided to give us like mini motorbikes and they were so cool jack you can see it i still have it it's in the shed at my shack behind north's workshop. And i was riding it along the beach and i decided to go for a swim in the sea and while i was swimming a giant tsumani came and i drowned in it my family were devasted so i told myself to visit them everyday and i was walking across a park one day in the winter over to my familys house when i saw freeye on a snowboard over on a hill if i recall correctly i saw you there two jack and you was making that snowhill really icy so she would slide better li...(toothiana: JACK FROST YOU PROMISED NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN REMEMBER HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT JAMIE IN WHEN YOU DID THAT TO HIM HE GOT HIT BY A COUCH! jack: i'm sorry but she was moaning and whining because she wasn't sliding good enough so i helped her no biggy! Toothiana:it is a biggy but i wanna hear the rest of the story so i'll deal with you later) OKAY GUYS LET'S CARRY ON anyway yeah and i was laughing my head off toothiana don't look at me that way she wasn't in any danger jack made sure to put a gigantic pile of snow where she would land so it would be soft for he. After that she was walking home and she wasn't looking where she was going because she was thinking about me and she walked straight into a fire and the moon rebirthed her as freeye fireneze and jack i am not going to tell you what her power is so stop asking and yeah that's how i know her told you guys it was going to be long

**Back to reality**

"i wonder what she looks like though" asked jack

"if i recall correctly she a mixture of you bunny north and tooth"true answered

"HOW?"screamed tooth.

"um oh yeah she like jack because she has a staff like jack's but it has a red orange and yellow gem on the top that was carved into a 3D fire shape like bunny because when she's not riding her sun rays she riding in fire tunnels and she has an underground hideout like bunny like north because her sun rays are held in fire balls like norths snow globes and like tooth because she has a little fire pixie following her everywhere and tt hs same clothing as her and her hair is just plain red while freeye's is red with orange and yell ow streaks"replied true.

"nice" said jack.

"but who is going to collect her though?" asked toothina.

"we'll decided that tomorrow" replied north


End file.
